


Melodies

by TakaSeokk



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: First Time, M/M, Making Out, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakaSeokk/pseuds/TakaSeokk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinji expresses his interest towards Kaworu and things escalate from there.<br/>xx<br/>Rated M for erotic description.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melodies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inky dink](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=inky+dink).



> this takes place in the reboot universe, where they are both older

Shinji sat in front of the worn, wooden piano, tracing a finger lazily along the black and white rectangles that stretched along its length. He experimentally pressed down on one of the keys and a loud _dunnn_ reverberated throughout the large room. He lifted his finger back up and let his hand drop into his lap, staring off into a universe that only he really seemed to see. Shinji wasn’t exactly sure how much time has passed be felt a cool presence slide beside him on the piano bench.

“Hello, Shinji.” The voice belonged to none other than Kaworu Nagisa.

Shinji felt his heartbeat quicken inside the confines of his ribcage and peered over at the other boy. A small dip of the head and a quiet “hello” was his only response. Kaworu flashed him one of those sideways smiles and then carefully lifted his hands onto the piano and began to play. Shinji was glad for the music, otherwise Kaworu would’ve certainly heard his pounding heart as he slide closer to the pale-haired boy’s side.

Shinji swallowed hard, thoughts racing as he watched Kaworu’s slender fingers glide from white to black, up and down. He couldn’t explain why, but Shinji felt a strange excitement building up inside him. It was always like that when he saw Kaworu, but it was especially strong when they were alone. Usually, Shinji was able to keep it shoved deep down and carry on like nothing was going on inside him, this time, though, the strange force of excitement took control. The next thing Shinji realized, his hand had shot out and was resting on top of Kaworu’s.

The music suddenly stopped. “Shinji?” His voice felt like silk twisting through Shinji’s inner ear and a shiver tickled its way up his spine. “What is it?” Despite the questioning tone of Kaworu’s voice, his eyes held a sparkle of anticipation.

“K-Kaworu…Kaworu, I…” Shinji tried to swallow, but his mouth and throat had suddenly gone dry.

“Yes, Shinji?” Kaworu leaned closer ever so slightly and he slipped his fingers into a knot with Shinji’s.

Shinji’s breath caught in his lungs and his grip tightened impulsively around Kaworu’s hand. “I think I…”

Kaworu’s gaze shifted from Shinji’s face, to their interlocked fingers sitting on the piano. Then, he shifted and moved his free hand to run his fingers along Shinji’s cheek. Their eyes looked into each other’s and Kaworu slid his hand to cup the back of Shinji’s neck. Then, like an invisible string suddenly being pulled taut between them, the two of them drew together until their lips brushed lightly. Shinji’s heart fluttered as Kaworu twisted his fingers into his hair, and Shinji moved his hands uncertainly around Kaworu’s waist. If Kaworu could sense the other boy’s uncertainty, he certainly didn’t show it. Instead of acting awkward or put off, Kaworu took Shinji’s small lead and put it into his own hands. With the hand that he has cupped behind Shinji’s head, Kaworu pulled their bodies closer, and then straddled the bench with his legs and pulled himself so close that they touched. Shinji could feel his palms growing sweaty and he balled his fists around the other boy’s shirt as their lips pushed and pulled against each other.

Shinji couldn’t quite pinpoint what it was, but there was something about the touch and taste of Kaworu’s tongue as it slipped through the channel of their parted lips and into his mouth. It was almost surreal, Shinji thought as one of Kaworu’s hands glided down his side to his pelvis; for months Shinji had harbored secret feelings for Kaworu and now they were acting as if they’d been together since the beginning. The way that Kaworu’s touch felt so… _familiar_ was both strange and relaxing, and Shinji could feel himself losing his thoughts and actions to the rhythm that was starting to form.

Kaworu lifted himself up off the bench and nudged Shinji back into the piano, causing several keys to press down and send musical vibrations through his spine. Even though his eyes were closed, Shinji’s eyelids fluttered as Kaworu ground his pelvis into him. Shinji tightened his grip on Kaworu’s shirt and choked down the groan that tried to rise up his throat. The two of them were a twisted mass of tongues and arms and legs, hands roaming all over the other’s body in gentle yet frenzied caresses. Despite the fact that they were repeatedly pressing into keys on the piano, neither of them minded the uneven melody that echoed throughout the empty space.

Kaworu slipped his fingers along the waistline of Shinji’s pants and Shinji let out a breathy gasp against Kaworu’s mouth, sliding his hands up the pale-haired boy’s sides and chest until he held the sides of his face. As the two of them continued to kiss, Kaworu untucked the front of Shinji’s shirt and let his feathery touch drift along Shinji’s lower abdomen and hips. Shinji gripped onto Kaworu’s shoulders and was practically out of breath as Kaworu’s tongue moved out of Shinji’s mouth and began to dance along his exposed collarbone. Shinji wasn’t exactly certain why, but a sudden internal force compelled his hands to dart down to the buttons of Kaworu’s shirt and begin to undo them. Even though his entire body was quivering with adrenaline, he found that he was surprisingly adept at undoing every single button that held the fabric together. As soon as the last button was separated from its loop, Kaworu pulled away from Shinji and slipped the shirt off his shoulders and to the floor. All Shinji could do was watch in breathless awe as Kaworu next pulled his purple undershirt up and over his head to expose his pale torso.

For a moment, the two boys stared at each other, breathing heavily as black eyes locked onto red. Kaworu knelt down on his knees, eyes never leaving Shinji’s and purple shirt still loosely held in one hand. A wordless sort of communication passed between them and the next thing they knew, Shinji had Kaworu’s face cupped in his hands and kissed him passionately. Shinji could feel the smile planted on Kaworu’s soft lips as he tangled his fingers into ashy hair. Kaworu planted his hands on the top of Shinji’s thighs, right where they connected with his torso, and pulled himself closer, grinding his body upward along Shinji and tightening his hold. Shinji could feel a familiar, excited tingle spreading its way throughout his lower body and he moaned into Kaworu’s mouth as a shivery convulsion overcame him. Kaworu smirked and stroked the inner crease of Shinji’s leg with his thumb. Shinji exhaled in pleasure and felt the sensation of blood flushing his face and ears red in embarrassment as he turned hard.

As Kaworu’s thumb continued to flit and tease along Shinji’s thigh, he used his other hand to expertly undo Shinji’s belt and pants. Without thinking, Shinji’s hand shot down and grabbed onto the hand petting his leg, causing Kaworu to pull his face away from Shinji’s so they could look at each other. After another silent conversation passed between them, Kaworu wove his fingers together with Shinji’s and placed one last kiss on his lips. They slipped their tongues together, lips moving slowly like rolling waves, before they pulled reluctantly apart in a string of saliva.

Shinji’s heart pounded like mad as Kaworu bent forward, shoulder muscles flexing, and their hands squeezed gently together. Shinji’s eyes were already opened, but his eyelids snapped fully apart as air flew down his windpipe in a gasp. Every nerve inside his body was alight in a way he had never felt before and he grabbed onto the back of Kaworu’s head with his free hand to hold him close. Shinji arched his back and gasped again, the keys on the piano clanging as his spine pressed into them. He’d thought that the sensation of Kaworu’s tongue had felt amazing when in was locked with his, but this was different. Now his tongue wasn’t something that Shinji could push and brush himself up against; now it was something that he found himself completely held captive by in the most merciless of ways. Shinji panted as Kaworu pulled him ever deeper into the stimulating trance, Kaworu’s hand sliding seductively along his hip and inner leg. Almost to make sure that this wasn’t all dome sort of dream, Shinji squeezed onto Kaworu’s hand. He felt his heart skip a beat as Kaworu’s returning squeeze didn’t come and a twinge of sadness entered his gut. And then, there it was: the warm and gentle pressure of Kaworu’s hand wrapping itself tighter around his. Shinji tossed his head back and smiled, the uneven, clanking melody of a piano in the night filling the air and drifting away into the breeze.


End file.
